


Come Back To Me

by ForelsketParadise



Series: Teikoku Week 2020 [4]
Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin, Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Car Accidents, Established Relationship, Heavy Angst, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Teikoku Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24829210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForelsketParadise/pseuds/ForelsketParadise
Summary: Sakuma has to spend a night at the hospital wondering if Genda would ever recover from the car accident.Teikoku Week Day 4 Prompt- Hospital
Relationships: Genda Koujirou & Sakuma Jirou, Genda Koujirou/Sakuma Jirou, Sakuma Jirou& Kidou Yuuto
Series: Teikoku Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793053
Kudos: 5





	Come Back To Me

“Hello, Is this Sakuma Jirou? You have been listed as an emergency contact for Genda Koujirou. He met with an accident and is in critical condition. We are taking him to the Inazuma General Hospital. Please meet us there.”

The call he had received earlier had turned Sakuma’s world upside down. He never thought he would have to see this day in his life. 

He had immediately rushed to the hospital after the phone call. Now he had been in the waiting room for over four hours without any word from the doctors on Genda’s condition. 

Sakuma could feel his heart stopping with every second that passed without any news. The wait is killing him. He just wants to know whether his Koujirou is fine or not. 

He had long ago abandoned the chair he was using to sit in favour of pacing around the room. 

He remembers how Genda had promised him that he was going to come home soon. That he was only stepping out to buy some noodles for dinner. It had all been a lie. 

Genda didn’t come back and instead got himself hit by a car while trying to save a child from getting hurt. At this moment he really hates Genda for not caring about himself. For not caring about him. For being in this situation. He hates it. He hates him. 

Who is he kidding? Sakuma loves that guy even more than his own life and if anything happens to him, he will himself die. 

Finally, after a long wait of five hours, a doctor came out to talk to him. Sakuma instantly recognized him as Gouenji’s father.

“Sakuma-kun, I have some bad news for you.” Gouenji-san told him.

Sakuma felt his heart stop after hearing him “What is it? What’s wrong with Koujirou?”

“Genda-kun had lost a lot of blood by the time they got him here. His brain and heart have also received severe damage from the accident. He is in a really critical condition right now. We have been losing him all night. It is touch and go for him at the moment. If he survives the night, then there are chances of him surviving the whole ordeal. The night is very critical for him” Gouenji-san explains to him. 

Just like that, Sakuma’s whole world collapsed. His feets staggered and he would have collapsed if Gouenji-san had not held on to him. His Genda, His Koujirou could be dead by morning. He was not ready to lose him. He was not ready to say goodbye. He won’t lose him.

“Please, Gouenji-san do something. Please save him” Sakuma begged for Genda’s life.

“Sakuma-kun, get a grip on yourself. You have to be strong. We are doing our best to save him. Understand?” he consoled him. 

Sakuma nods, trying to be strong for Genda’s sake. He wouldn’t want him to break down like it. 

“Good. We are shifting him to the I.C.C.U unit for the night. You can go sit with him after a while. Do you want me to call one of your friends to wait with you?” Gouenji-san offers him.

Sakuma shakes his head. While he appreciates him for looking after him. He doesn’t want any of his friends around him at the moment. 

“Let me know if you change your mind. I will keep checking on you two throughout the night. We have to monitor Genda-kun closely.” Gouenji-san tells him as he leads Sakuma towards the I.C.C.U ward. 

Sakuma entered the room to see Genda hooked to various machines. These were the machines that were keeping him alive for the moment. 

Sakuma lets out a sob at the sight. He didn’t know his heart could shatter in even more pieces. 

His feets automatically walked towards Genda’s bed. He took a seat beside his bed and grabbed onto his boyfriend’s hand.

“You have to survive the night, Kou or else I will never forgive you” he chokes out while sobbing badly. 

“I literally can’t live without you. We have been through so much together. You can’t just leave me when we are finally happy” He screams out. 

“Fight Koujirou. Fight for your life. Fight for my sake” He pleads with Genda. 

He doesn’t know how much time has spent crying and burying his face into Genda’s hand, which is why he is startled when he feels a hand on his shoulder. 

He looks up to find Kidou there. If Kidou looks this horrible then he doesn’t even want to imagine how horrible he looks.

“Gouenji-san told you then?” he asks as a greeting. 

“He did. I came as soon as I found out. He also told me about his condition” Kidou responds. 

Sakuma didn’t bother replying. He didn’t need to do it. Kidou knows him well enough to know what he is not saying. 

“Genda is a fighter. I bet he is fighting for his life to his best capability” Kidou comments. 

“He will make it through” Kidou puts a reassuring hand on Sakuma’s shoulder. 

Sakuma was not sure if he was trying to convince him or himself. He appreciated the gesture. 

They spent the next couple hours in silences watching Genda breathe for a minute longer. 

They had seen doctors and nurses come and go as they note down his conditions. Twice during this period they had to call in Gouenji-san because Genda’s condition had started to deteriorate. He had managed to buy Genda some more time. Everything is in Genda’s hands now. His body had to respond to the treatment. He had to fight for his life.

“Genda had been talking about proposing and getting married for the past few days. We might never get to do it now.” Sakuma comments. 

“Don’t think about it. He will make it through. He has to make it through. Then the two of you can get married and have a family together” Kidou chides him. 

“Promise?” Sakuma asks him in a soft voice, he was feeling very vulnerable at this moment. 

“I promise, Genda has almost made it through the night. There’s still hope for recovery” Kidou promised him. 

“Kidou, when we get married, you are going to my best man. I am calling the dibe now” Sakuma firmly tells him. 

That earned him a laugh from his best friend ”Sure”. 

Sakuma nodded, feeling pleased with himself. He had beat Genda to it. He was going to rub it in his face when he woke up. If he wakes up.That was his last thought before sleep took over him. 

Sakuma wakes up with a jolt. Frantically trying to look around him. Kidou was nowhere in the room. He looks out the window to see the sun was shining bright in the sky and Genda?

He moved towards Genda and realised a sigh of relief. Genda was still alive. There was still hope.

A movement caught his attention. Gouenji-san and Kidou stood at the door. They were smiling at him. That was definitely good news.

“Good morning” They greeted each other.

“I will come start to the point. Genda-kun survived the night which means he has a huge chance of recovery right now. We don’t know how long it would take and what are the consequences on his health but we are confident of a recovery now.” Gouenji-san explained to him.

Sakuma felt himself breathing normally again. Genda would survive. He had done it. Genda was going to come back to him. All he had to do was wait. He was ready to wait for as long as it would take him.

He walked over to Genda and pressed a kiss on his forehead “I am waiting for you. Don’t make me wait for long.” 

Sakuma now took a vigilant watch by Genda’s bedside waiting for his boyfriend to wake up. Somehow he knew Genda wouldn't make him wait for much longer.


End file.
